Guide de l'utilisateur du 10e Docteur
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fic "The Tenth Doctor Owner's Guide", de SnowFox3. Félicitations ! Vous êtes désormais l'heureux propriétaire d'un DIXIÈME DOCTEUR ! Grâce aux conseils appropriés fournis dans ce manuel, votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR vous procurera des années de satisfaction et d'usage !
1. Avant tout - Caractéristiques

**Traduction** de la fic _The Tenth Doctor Owner's Guide_ , par SnowFox3.

* * *

 **GUIDE DE L'UTILISATEUR  
DU 10** **e** **DOCTEUR**

.

IMPORTANT !

AVANT L'ARRIVÉE DE VOTRE 10e DOCTEUR, VEUILLEZ LIRE CES INSTRUCTIONS ATTENTIVEMENT !

.

Félicitations ! Vous êtes désormais l'heureux propriétaire d'un DIXIÈME DOCTEUR ! Grâce aux conseils appropriés fournis dans ce manuel, votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR vous procurera des années de satisfaction et d'usage!

.

 **AVANT TOUTE UTILISATION**

Avant de pouvoir profiter pleinement de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR, veillez à respecter ces quelques étapes et recommandations qui vous permettront de maximiser la polyvalence de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR.

VOTRE DIXIÈME DOCTEUR vous sera expédié grâce à l'activation d'un MANIPULATEUR DE VORTEX (vendu séparément), afin qu'il vous arrive aussi neuf que possible. Lorsqu'il se présentera à votre porte, il est possible qu'il souffre de désorientation et d'une grosse migraine. Dans le but d'établir une connexion immédiate avec votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR, il est hautement recommandé de lui offrir une tasse de thé. Pour renforcer votre lien naissant, il sera très bénéfique de ne surtout pas le gifler (recommandation issue du Guide de l'utilisateur du NEUVIÈME DOCTEUR). Après l'ingestion de sa tasse de thé, il peut arriver qu'il se mette à vagabonder hors de chez vous à la recherche du TARDIS (vendu séparément). Si vous n'avez pas encore acheté un TARDIS, il est vivement conseillé de le faire immédiatement pendant cette phase d'apprivoisement, puisqu'il ne peut pas vivre sans (voir ci-dessous).

Si vous montrez des signes d'intelligence ou de vive curiosité, votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR pourra vous demander de voyager avec lui dans son TARDIS. C'est en général considéré comme le démarrage officiel d'une camaraderie à forte valeur ajoutée avec votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR.

Une fois qu'il vous fera suffisamment confiance, votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR vous donnera une CLÉ DU TARDIS. Grâce à cette CLÉ DU TARDIS vous serez capable de fermer et d'ouvrir sans assistance les portes du TARDIS !

 _Nota_ : Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR ne nécessite pas d'opération d'assemblage, il vous est livré prêt à l'emploi.

.

* * *

 **A. CARACTÉRISTIQUES**

 **NOM** : Inconnu. On le désigne couramment comme le Docteur (autres pseudonymes fournis : John Smith, Thêta Sigma, Dr James McCrimmon, L'Orage Naissant et le Dieu Solitaire).

 _Nota_ _: Nous attirons votre attention sur le fait que, s'il vous arrivait d'épouser votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR, il pourrait vous révéler son vrai nom. Toutefois, cette approche méthodologique n'est pas conseillée si vous avez déjà un partenaire à domicile._

 **TYPE** : Alien voyageur (temps/espace) classieux et quelque peu excentrique.

 **STATURE** : 1,85 m (ou 1,92 m en comptant les cheveux).

 **CHEVEUX** : Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR a des cheveux brun foncé, souvent hérissés de maintes façons improbables. Mais n'hésitez pas à découvrir laquelle arbore votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR.

 _Nota_ _: Nous recommandons la prudence lorsque vous mentionnez le fait que votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR n'a pas les cheveux roux, dans la mesure où toute allusion peut déclencher chez lui une intense bouderie._

 **YEUX** : Bien qu'il existe quelques controverses en circulation quant à la couleur des yeux de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR, des mesures minutieuses exécutées en laboratoire ont montré qu'ils sont en réalité noisette. Toutefois, une fois projeté dans une situation apte à rendre votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR en colère ou triste, vous remarquerez que la couleur de ses yeux peut foncer, jusqu'à devenir presque noire. Des études ont révélé que ce pouvait être un effet secondaire de la physiologie alien d'un SEIGNEUR DU TEMPS.

 **LIMITATIONS** : Bien que des recherches intensives et de nombreuses questions aient été soulevées à ce sujet, nous fabricants, n'avons aucune idée des limites éventuelles de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR. Il parle de très nombreuses langues, donc n'ayez aucune inquiétude si vous n'êtes pas anglophones ! Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR sera toujours capable de vous comprendre ! Différentes réponses sont préprogrammées dans votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR et son champ de réaction s'étend de « Quoi !? » à « Je suis désolé, tellement désolé ».

.


	2. Equipement standard

**B. ÉQUIPEMENT STANDARD**

Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR vous parviendra avec les équipements suivants :

 **1\. Costume brun à rayures (pantalon et veste)** : Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR a un style vestimentaire particulier, quoique pas aussi excentrique que le modèle du CINQUIÈME DOCTEUR, qu'on surprenait régulièrement à porter un légume à son revers. Le COSTUME BRUN A RAYURES s'assortit avec une cravate marron et une chemise blanche. De coupe ajustée, il convient pour une utilisation extérieure ou par temps froid. Pour bénéficier d'une meilleure vue sur la moitié supérieure du corps de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR, nous vous recommandons de voyager dans le désert où vous pourriez être amené à faire l'expérience d'un DIXIÈME DOCTEUR en sueur, qui retire certains de ses vêtements.

 **2\. Costume bleu à rayures (pantalon et veste)** : Parce que vous pourriez souhaiter que votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR ne porte pas toujours les mêmes vêtements, nous avons également pensé à joindre un COSTUME BLEU A RAYURES ! Veillez à vérifier de vos yeux lequel des deux offre un rendu plus élégant !

 **3\. Tennis :** Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR adore porter des tennis (Converse). Il les associera avec tout et n'importe quoi, pour peu qu'elles aient la bonne couleur. Aussi avons-nous décidé d'ajouter trois nuances différentes de tennis pour votre plaisir et celui de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR ! Ces couleurs sont : CRÈME, NOIR et BORDEAUX que vous n'hésiterez pas à désassortir afin d'obtenir l'apparence que vous désirez.

 **4\. Pardessus brun de grande classe** : Un « must have » pour tout DIXIÈME DOCTEUR qui se respecte. Bien coupé, il convient pour tout environnement. Regarder la façon dont les pans du pardessus virevoltent à chaque mouvement de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR vous procurera des années d'amusement ! Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR en deviendra graduellement plus sexy, pour votre plus grand plaisir ! Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR pourrait répéter régulièrement que ce manteau lui a été offert par Janis Joplin. Cette affirmation n'a pas encore pu être vérifiée. Attention toutefois : en aucun cas, vous ne devez essayer de lui prendre son pardessus si vous contrevenez, votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR pourrait ne jamais vous pardonner.

 **5\. Tournevis Sonique** : Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR est incomplet sans son TOURNEVIS SONIQUE. Avec plus de cinq millions de réglages pré-intégrés, toute tâche réputée impossible devient soudainement facile ! Vous avez toujours voulu réparer votre stéréo sans jamais parvenir à trouver comment ? Laissez votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR le faire pour vous ! Ne craignez plus aucune effraction chez vous : tout intrus sera aisément dégagé de votre domicile avec l'aide du TOURNEVIS SONIQUE ! Vous êtes à court de monnaie ? Plus de problème !

 _Nota_ _: Le TOURNEVIS SONIQUE ne marche pas sur le bois._

 ** _CLAUSE DE NON RESPONSABILITÉ_** _: Les fabricants de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR nient toute responsabilité ou possibilité de poursuites judiciaires civiles ou pénales, pour l'utilisation de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR et du TOURNEVIS SONIQUE en tant que système de sécurité domestique ou pour des acquisitions financières illégales._

 **6\. Papier psychique** : Le PAPIER PSYCHIQUE vous autorisera l'accès à divers lieux où vous n'avez jamais pu pénétrer ! Vous avez toujours voulu visiter une base militaire ou un laboratoire de recherche secret ? Vous retrouvez pris pour le Roi et la Reine de Belgique ? Le PAPIER PSYCHIQUE de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR vous le permet facilement ! Livré dans son PORTEFEUILLE NOIR gratuit, le PAPIER PSYCHIQUE vous suivra partout !

 _Nota_ _: Le PAPIER PSYCHIQUE ne fonctionne pas lorsqu'il est mouillé, ou lu par une personne qui est entrainée à lui résister. Le PAPIER PSYCHIQUE ne marchera pas non plus s'il est présenté à William Shakespeare._

Envoyez-nous votre idée d'utilisation la plus créative pour l'utilisation du PAPIER PSYCHIQUE de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR et le gagnant recevra automatiquement une SOURIS MÉCANIQUE !

 **7\. Lunettes geek sexy** : Avez-vous la moindre idée du look geek chic de votre DIXIEME DOCTEUR lorsqu'il porte les LUNETTES spéciales GEEK SEXY ? Et bien dorénavant, plus besoin d'imaginer, parce que ces montures rectangulaires écaille de tortue perchées sur le nez de votre DIXIEME DOCTEUR le rendront assurément plus geek et mignon que jamais ! Notez bien que votre DIXIEME DOCTEUR n'a pas réellement besoin des LUNETTES GEEK SEXY, il ne les porte que pour avoir l'air cool. Avec ces lunettes, il suscitera l'envie de toute la communauté geek mondiale !

 _Nota_ _: L'utilisation des LUNETTES GEEK SEXY peut causer la survenance inopinée d'un JARGON TECHNIQUE excessif (voir ci-dessous), donc prudence._

 **8\. Smoking de dieu vivant** : Si vous croyez que votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR ne peut pas être plus sexy qu'il ne l'est déjà, vous découvrirez très vite combien vous aviez tort quand il portera le SMOKING DE DIEU VIVANT. Dans ce costume très masculin, le niveau de charisme sexuel de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR augmentera dans des proportions incalculables ! Si vous sortez avec votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR pendant qu'il porte le SMOKING DE DIEU VIVANT, vous susciterez la jalousie immédiate de toute femme à portée de vue.

 _Nota_ _: Des recherches ont prouvé que le port du SMOKING DE DIEU VIVANT pouvait exposer à un surcroit de danger : vous-même, votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR et la planète Terre. La prudence est recommandée._

 **9\. [Nouveau !] MAILLET** : Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR adore réparer le TARDIS. L'un de ses nombreux moyens de réparer le TARDIS est d'utiliser la MAINTENANCE PERCUSSIVE ! Admirez combien le TARDIS est soudainement remis d'aplomb comme sur des roulettes après un bon coup de MAILLET ! Vous n'aurez plus jamais besoin de vous soucier de la maintenance !

 _Nota_ _: Un usage excessif du MAILLET sur votre modèle de TARDIS peut causer des dégâts. Tenez-vous prêt à le confisquer si nécessaire._

Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR vous parviendra dans son COSTUME MARRON A RAYURES, TENNIS CRÈME et PARDESSUS MARRON DE GRANDE CLASSE. Tout autre équipement pourra être retrouvé dans les poches du PARDESSUS MARRON DE GRANDE CLASSE, parce qu'elles sont plus grandes à l'intérieur, un fait que votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR vous laissera deviner avant de répondre sarcastiquement qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte (idem à proximité du TARDIS).

.


	3. Usages - Entretien

**C. USAGES**

Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR est incroyablement polyvalent. Faites le test : soumettez une proposition et le DIXIÈME DOCTEUR peut le faire. Ci-dessous, quelques-uns de ses nombreux usages :

 **a. Voyage Spatial :** Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR sait absolument tout ce qu'il faut savoir du Voyage dans l'Espace. Où que vous ayez besoin d'aller, quoi que vous deviez faire, votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR sera capable de vous y emmener. Vous voulez voir une barrière de corail en diamant ? Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR vous emmènera sur la planète Gotta Floco !

 _Nota_ _ **:**_ _Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR ne peut vous emmener sur une autre planète qu'avec un TARDIS. Par contre, ne demandez jamais à aller sur la planète Barcelona parce que vous n'arriverez jamais à bon port. Les fabricants ont estimé que c'était impossible, en dépit de nombreux essais qui se sont tous soldés par un échec._

 **b. Voyage Temporel** : Beaucoup d'espèces alien maîtrisent le voyage spatial vers d'autres planètes mais votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR (nanti d'un TARDIS) est capable de vous emmener en même temps à d'autres époques. Vous avez toujours eu envie de voir la construction de la Grande Muraille de Chine ? De voir votre pire ennemi devenu un vieil homme tout ridé ? Maintenant, c'est possible. Grâce à sa nature de SEIGNEUR DU TEMPS, votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR est capable de tout savoir sur le temps. Il vous emmènera partout à n'importe quelle époque.

 _Nota_ _: Pour profiter au mieux de votre expérience de Voyage Spatio-Temporel, il est toujours sage d'emporter des vêtements de rechange avec vous, car ils peuvent finir ruinés._

 **c. Génie** : Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR est plus intelligent que quiconque au monde. C'est un SEIGNEUR DU TEMPS, ce qui lui confère un cerveau plus gros que celui des humains, avec une capacité de réflexion bien plus rapide. Vous avez besoin de finir vos devoirs ? Vous séchez sur vos mots croisés ? Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR peut vous aider !

 _Nota_ _: Son intelligence a également un effet secondaire connu sous le nom de COMPLEXE DE SUPÉRIORITÉ. Quand le COMPLEXE DE SUPÉRIORITÉ de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR empire, vous pouvez l'entendre faire des commentaires désobligeants et mal élevés. Le seul remède consiste à amener votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR à proximité immédiate d'une DONNA NOBLE qui calmera rapidement son ego avec ses propres commentaires désobligeants._

 **d. Dépannage** : Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR est capable de réparer n'importe quoi. Inutile de paniquer parce que quelque chose s'est cassé, allez juste chercher votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR qui va le réparer ! Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire !

 _Nota_ _: Si votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR affirme qu'il a besoin d'utiliser la MAINTENANCE PERCUSSIVE, éloignez-le le plus possible de tout objet fragile._

 **e. Sauver le Monde** : Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR sauve quotidiennement le monde avant son petit déjeuner. Ne craignez pas les vaisseaux alien dans le ciel car la priorité numéro un de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR est de mettre un terme à la destruction de la planète et de ses habitants. Bien que cela puisse prendre parfois un peu plus de temps que prévu, il n'y manquera jamais.

Si vous avez pensé à un usage abstrait ou inventif pour votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR, envoyez-nous une photo de lui en train d'accomplir la tâche. Quiconque proposera la tâche la plus exceptionnelle pour son DIXIÈME DOCTEUR gagnera gracieusement un dictionnaire GALLIFRÉEN / FRANÇAIS.

.

* * *

 **D. ENTRETIEN**

Lorsque vous prenez soin de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR, il est important de garder à l'esprit que c'est un alien. Sa physiologie st différente de celle des humains, et par conséquent, il convient d'en tenir compte pour prendre bien soin de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR.

 **Physiologie**. Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR est un GALLIFRÉEN et un SEIGNEUR DU TEMPS. Ce qui signifie qu'il a deux cœurs. Il pourra arriver que votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR perde l'usage de l'un de ses cœurs sous l'influence néfaste d'une sorcière appelée CARRIONITE. Pour réduire l'inconfort de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR, les fabricants vous recommandent de demander de quel côté de la poitrine vous devez frapper, avant d'essayer de le faire repartir.

Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR a une température corporelle très basse, de sorte que le froid ne l'affecte pas autant que les humains.

 **Sommeil**. Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR a besoin de très peu de sommeil. Dans le passé, il en a souvent résulté des réveils brutaux pour les acheteurs, qui ont découvert que leur modèle de DIXIÈME DOCTEUR s'ennuyait très facilement pendant qu'ils dormaient. Nombre d'acheteurs ont fait remonter des plaintes concernant l'invasion de leurs biens personnels par un DIXIÈME DOCTEUR en train de s'ennuyer, de sorte que nous recommandons de lui voler sa CLÉ DU TARDIS et d'enfermer votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR dans le TARDIS pendant toute la durée de votre sommeil.

 **Régime**. Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR est un omnivore primaire. Des recherches conséquentes ont montré qu'il pouvait manger de tout, à une seule exception. Sous aucun prétexte vous ne lui donnerez de poire. Si vous n'êtes pas vigilant à ce sujet, votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR crachera et se rincera la bouche pendant des jours, tout en vous assénant des œillades réprobatrices.

Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR adore les bananes. A ce niveau, il n'est pas différent du singe, donnez-lui une banane et il sera votre ami pour la vie. Il adore également tout ce qui est sphérique et qui se mange. Vous rendrez votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR extrêmement heureux en lui donnant l'une ou l'autre de ces friandises.

Gardez à l'esprit que votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR conserve l'habitude puérile de porter à la bouche pour le goûter à peu près tout ce qu'il voit. Le phénomène est connu sous le nom de FIXATION ORALE et le meilleur remède contre ceci est de barbouiller de jus de poire tout objet que votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR pourrait vouloir lécher.

.


	4. Compatibilité - Avertissements

**E. COMPATIBILITÉ**

Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR peut être assorti avec de nombreux modèles différents des deux sexes, avec des résultats variables à chaque fois. Nous vous suggérons de vous livrer à quelques tests pour tâcher de trouver le meilleur appariement possible pour votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR.

Voici quelques réactions qui ont déjà été relevées :

RÉACTIONS POSITIVES

 **a. TARDIS** : Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR ne peut fonctionner sans TARDIS. Le TARDIS lui permet de s'amuser. Toute Tardisectomie provoque son ennui et occasionne des dégâts dans votre propriété et vos biens. Associer votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR avec un TARDIS vous permet de voyager avec lui dans l'espace et dans le temps. Toutefois, sachez que votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR a raté son permis de conduire le TARDIS, et qu'il est donc de ce fait un pilote pitoyable. En général, cela signifie que vous devez être prêt à vous accrocher chèrement à la vie quand il arbore un sourire en coin et qu'il abaisse un levier.

 **b. ROSE TYLER** : Assortir votre modèle de DIXIÈME DOCTEUR avec un exemplaire de ROSE TYLER le rendra beaucoup plus heureux, mais moins prudent lorsque la fin du monde approchera. Si votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR et une ROSE TYLER sont tous deux à proximité d'une plage, vous pourrez observer qu'ils deviennent l'un comme l'autre extrêmement malheureux et se mettent à croire, sans qu'aucun doute ne soit permis, qu'ils ne se reverront plus jamais. Le conseil du fabricant : tenez-les éloignés tous les deux de toute forme de plage.

Notez bien également que l'apparition des mots BAD WOLF peut conduire à tomber sur une plage. Lorsqu'ils sont tous deux dans les parages, évitez de mentionner ces mots ainsi que DALEKS, ou UNIVERS ALTERNATIF.

 **c. MICKEY SMITH** : L'association d'un MICKEY SMITH avec votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR boostera l'ego de ce dernier en augmentant le niveau de ses commentaires désobligeants.

 **d. JACK HARKNESS** : Donner un JACK HARKNESS pour compagnon à votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR fera augmenter le taux de JARGON TECHNIQUE dans l'air ambiant. Si de surcroit, ils se trouvent à proximité d'une MARTHA JONES, votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR et vous pourrez vous retrouver à la fin de l'univers. Toutefois, votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR fera preuve d'une plus grande ouverture.

 **e. MARTHA JONES :** En combinant votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR avec une MARTHA JONES, vous augmenterez la possibilité d'une guérison facile de toute blessure sur votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR. Il se mettra également à parler de sa planète natale lorsque MARTHA JONES l'y encouragera.

 **f. DONNA NOBLE :** Le rapprochement de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR avec une DONNA NOBLE engendrera des heures de divertissement sous la forme d'un humour argumentatif excessif. Votre DONNA NOBLE dégonflera rapidement l'ego de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR par le truchement de ses propres commentaires malpolis et offensants.

 **g. TOUTE PERSONNE APPELÉE ALONSO** : La mise en relation de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR avec quelqu'un qui s'appelle ALONSO occasionnera chez lui des gloussements ravis, et vous pourrez l'entendre prononcer les mots joyeux suivants : « Allons-y, Alonso ! » juste avant qu'il ne sauve miraculeusement le PALAIS DE BUCKINGHAM de sa destruction par un vaisseau spatial monstrueusement gros.

RÉACTIONS PLUS MITIGÉES

 **h. JACKIE TYLER** : La combinaison de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR avec une JACKIE TYLER produit des réactions tellement variables qu'elles en deviennent imprédictibles. Toutefois, il est possible de relever quelques points : si votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR salue JACKIE TYLER pendant que ROSE TYLER est dans le coin, JACKIE TYLER est plus susceptible de l'embrasser. Si votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR est inconscient, JACKIE TYLER lui fera très probablement une tasse de thé. Si votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR salue JACKIE TYLER sans la présence de ROSE TYLER, le seul conseil que nous pouvons vous donner est de vous assurer d'être proche d'un hôpital.

.

 **F. AVERTISSEMENTS**

 **a. Vie quotidienne** : Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR méprise absolument la routine domestique. Si vous vous retrouvez à la maison avec lui pour une longue période de temps, il développera sous peu un regard vide et partira en recherche de la moindre forme d'amusement. Ceci peut causer des dégâts matériels irréversibles sur tout objet se trouvant dans votre maison. Parfois, cela pourra aussi impliquer une éclipse de plusieurs heures durant lesquelles on ne sait pas où il est, avant de découvrir ultérieurement qu'il en a profité pour sauver une nouvelle fois le monde. Ce genre d'imprudence n'est pas du tout recommandée pour votre exemplaire de DIXIÈME DOCTEUR, il serait donc sage vous assurer qu'il a bien sa dose régulière de divertissement.

Plusieurs acheteurs ont signalé qu'il était incroyablement difficile d'obtenir le moindre coup de main ménager de la part du DIXIÈME DOCTEUR, donc si vous parvenez à lui faire laver vos assiettes, faire votre lit et suspendre les vêtements comme il faut, envoyez-nous la preuve de cet incroyable haut fait et vous recevrez gratuitement une CARTE DE CRÉDIT ILLIMITÉE.

 **b. JARGON TECHNIQUE :** En toute occasion, votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR peut se mettre à générer spontanément une quantité inopinée de mots qui ne feront absolument aucun sens pour vous. Le phénomène est identifié comme une poussée de JARGON TECHNIQUE et se retrouve communément réparti sur n'importe quel modèle de DOCTEUR. Quelques signes avant-coureurs peuvent toutefois être identifiés incluant : le port des LUNETTES GEEK SEXY et une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer dans un discours. Si vous le ne comprenez pas, pas de panique, parce que si vous avez de la chance, il vous reéxpliquera tout après avoir fini de jargonner. S'il ne l'explique pas, ou si vous commencez à vous énerver parce que vous ne comprenez pas le JARGON TECHNIQUE, une copie exclusive de « JARGON TECHNIQUE POUR LES NULS » peut être achetée à un prix très attractif.

Notez que si vous ne l'interrompez pas durant son JARGON TECHNIQUE, il pourrait se retrouver à court d'oxygène. Même si sa constitution d'alien empêchera sa mort, restez tout de même prudent si vous utilisez le JARGON TECHNIQUE de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR à des fins purement récréatives.

 **c. Anxiété du DIXIÈME DOCTEUR** : Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR est enclin à éprouver une angoisse grave et souvent incapacitante s'il se sent trop seul. C'est un problème très sérieux qui lui fait froncer les sourcils et tirer la tronche pendant de longues périodes de temps. Le remède consiste à donner des compagnons à votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR, ou de le divertir tant et si bien qu'il en oubliera toute l'angoisse qu'il ressent.

 _Nota : Toute mention de la planète natale de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR causera chez lui une sévère dépression, par conséquent, il n'est pas sage d'aborder légèrement le sujet, à moins qu'HAROLD SAXON ne soit devenu PREMIER MINISTRE._

 **d. Aimant à emmerdes** : Votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR a un AIMANT À EMMERDES standard qui ne peut être retiré. Cet AIMANT À EMMERDES engendre toute une variété d'ennuis et problèmes à tête chercheuse qui sauront trouver votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR ! Pour réduire le nombre de fois où votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR sera en danger, les fabricants recommandent d'éteindre l'AIMANT À EMMERDES de temps à autre.

Toutefois, si l'AIMANT À EMMERDES est de nouveau mis en service après une période d'inactivité croissante, vous découvrirez que les ennuis se présenteront tous en même temps, et ceci causera un stress supplémentaire pour vous et votre DIXIEME DOCTEUR. Procédez donc avec la plus grande circonspection lorsque vous manipulez l'AIMANT À EMMERDES de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR.

 **e. Maladie d'amour :** Si votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR se trouve à proximité d'un TARDIS et d'une FAMILLE DE SANG (vendue séparément), vous pourrez entendre :

« Est-ce qu'ils vous ont vue ? »

« Cette montre, c'est moi. »

Il s'en suivra l'usage d'une ARCHE CAMELEON (en standard sur tout TARDIS) et votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR deviendra humain. Très peu de temps après vous remarquerez que votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR commencera à babiller et à se casser la figure dans les escaliers avant de tomber amoureux au hasard de quelqu'un que personne ne connaît.

Si l'un ou l'autre de ces symptômes sont observés, vous devez ouvrir la MONTRE GOUSSET (vendue séparément) que votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR vous a confiée. Si vous ne pouvez pas remettre la main dessus, cherchez un TIMOTHY LATIMER qui l'aura très certainement volée.

Le résultat final de tout ceci sera un emprisonnement éternel de la FAMILLE DE SANG, une infirmière au cœur brisé, et trois mois de perdus dans votre emploi du temps. Donc dans la mesure du possible, évitez toute combinaison de TARDIS et de FAMILLE DE SANG.

 **f. Main supplémentaire offerte !** Si votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR se retrouve au contact de n'importe quel SYCORAX, sa main droite sera spontanément tranchée, pour être retrouvée plus tard à l'intérieur d'un bocal détenu par un CAPITAINE JACK HARKNESS. Cette main sera à l'origine de la métamorphose de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR en nain âgé de neuf cent ans, phénomène heureusement inversé par l'usage du RÉSEAU ARCHANGE. Après cela toutefois, la main redeviendra très pratique. Si votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR a un jour besoin de se régénérer, il s'auto-guérira et détournera l'énergie vers sa main en rab, ce qui ne manquera pas de provoquer un DOCTEUR HUMAIN aussitôt que DONNA NOBLE touchera le bocal. Ceci sauvera le monde, mais aussi conduira votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR à larguer votre ROSE TYLER avec le DOCTEUR HUMAIN sur un monde parallèle où il les abandonnera à jamais. Aussi, si jamais vous entrez en contact avec la main dans le bocal, est-il vivement conseillé de la cacher à votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR le plus longtemps possible.

 **g. Cassandrite aigüe** : Si votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR se retrouve à proximité d'une PÉTASSE-CASSANDRA, il pourra commencer à se comporter comme une femme. Si ceci se produit, vous pourrez entendre :

« Oh miam ! Tous ces organes ! »

« Tu n'as pas arrêté de le mater… Tu _aimes bien_ ça »

Un danger immédiat y fera suite lorsque vous et votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR serez pourchassés par toutes les maladies de l'univers. Le seul moyen de mettre un terme à la féminité de votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR consistera à le placer auprès d'un CHIP (vendu séparément). Lorsque CHIP s'exclamera « Je suis un gribouillage ambulant », vous saurez alors que votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR est revenu à la normale. Toutefois, votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR pourrait en rester dégoûté et légèrement effrayé par toute femme exigeante dans un futur proche.

.

Nous espérons que vous apprécierez votre DIXIÈME DOCTEUR.

.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : J'étais en train de lire un manuel tout en regardant Doctor Who. Et devinez quoi… :-D J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _SnowFox3_


End file.
